


Рай каждому будет свой

by W2J2



Series: J2 R-NC21 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Когда в раю стерты границы.





	Рай каждому будет свой

Джаред лежит, собрав под себя все подушки и обнимая Дженсена за плечи. Шепотом проговаривает слова, которые появляются на экране: «Мои девочки… Это рай».

— Что? — задумчиво переспрашивает Дженсен.

— Ничего.

Комментарий так и остается неотправленным.

Дженсен — с припухшими губами, расслабленный — с нежностью смотрит на фотографию. Они оба сентиментальны, когда дело касается их семей, но Дженсен все-таки здесь и никуда не спешит, остальное не важно.

Рука Джареда скользит по груди Дженсена вниз, цепляя пальцами сосок. Задерживается на животе. Дженсен вздыхает, и комментарий забыт. Губы Джареда отправляются по тому же маршруту вслед за руками: плечи, ключицы. Джаред хотел бы сжать зубы, прикусить полоску кожи, но не сейчас. Мелкими поцелуями он добирается до цели. Член Дженсена упирается Джареду в подбородок, а взгляд Дженсена стремительно теряет ясность.

Джаред смотрит Дженсену прямо в глаза и берет сразу до горла. Его движения неторопливы, вверх, чуть втягивая щеки, и вниз, сглатывая, пропуская на мгновение в горло. Язык знает свое дело, щекочет, прижимает, порхает. Дженсен большим пальцем касается уголка рта Джареда, когда тот утыкается носом ему в живот, и тихо ахает, когда Джаред проводит языком под уздечкой. Джаред не торопится. Его пальцы ласкают мошонку, массируют за ней, мягко проникают внутрь, неглубоко и недостаточно. Дженсен закрывает глаза.

Джаред неумолим. Он задает темп, медленный и тягучий, изматывающий. Когда Дженсен сдается и подбрасывает бедра, Джаред меняет тактику. Он подхватывает ноги Дженсена под колени и раскрывает еще больше. Дженсен впускает легко. Теперь они движутся вместе в том же неторопливом ритме, навстречу друг другу. Джаред приподнимается на руках, вбивается резче. Дженсен хрипло стонет, и Джаред срывается почти сразу, едва первые белесые капли выплескиваются Дженсену на живот.

Уже засыпая, Джаред краем глаза видит, как Дженсен отправляет комментарий. Теперь это вопрос:  
«Это рай?»  
«Да», — отвечает сам себе Джаред и больше не сомневается.


End file.
